


five minutes

by ANKLE



Series: bokuaka one-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has a mini breakdown, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is caring, Canon or not canon however you wanna look at it, Christmas!, Crying, parental pressure, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANKLE/pseuds/ANKLE
Summary: Akaashi has a small breakdown in front of Bokuto for the first time. That's it, that's the whole scene.( Just a new thing I'm doing where I write 1 scene in ~500 words and in one sitting because ???? self growth or whatever the fuck lol ) ( unedited cuz i'm lazy )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	five minutes

**five minutes**

* * *

The first time Bokuto ever witnessed Akaashi cry was when they were studying together for finals. It was cold outside and snow was falling lazily from the sky, only illuminated by the Christmas lights that were lining the gutters of the house. Bokuto’s room was warm, and it was making him sleepy, unable to focus on his work. Akaashi sat rigidly on his knees, hunched tightly over the table and scowling at his book.

Bokuto stretched his arms above his head, watching Akaashi. He yawned.

“Hey,” Bokuto said.

Akaashi’s shoulders bunched up tighter. He sniffed. 

Bokuto peered at Akaashi’s lowered face. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Akaashi swallowed and blinked rapidly, trying to dispel his eyes of the building tears. One dripped from his lashes and splashed onto his book. He could feel his muscles tighten and his throat close as he started at the tear through blurry eyes.

“Whoa, hey, what’s wrong?” Bokuto slid around the table to Akaashi, trying to see his face. “What’s the matter?”

Akaashi shook his head, wiping his eyes and finally lifting his head. He hiccupped a breath and tearfully looked over at Bokuto.

“I can’t do it,” he sniffled, voice weak.

“Can’t do what?” Bokuto queried, carefully placing a hand on Akaashi’s back. 

Akaashi gestured at the desk, more tears pooling in his eyes. “ _ This _ ,” he said. “I can’t do this. Nothing is sticking. I feel more confused than before. I can’t do it.”

“Yes, you can. We’ve just been studying for a really long time. Your mind is getting tired. Let’s just take a break for a bit. Maybe call it quits for the night.” 

Akaashi’s face broke and his body shook, tears streaming down his face. “What if I  _ can’t _ , Bokuto? I’ve never failed before in my life. I  _ can’t _ fail. But I can’t  _ do it anymore _ . I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do, Bokuto.” 

He hastily wiped his eyes again, embarrassed. His hands shook. 

“Akaashi, it’s okay if you fail. Trust me, it is,” Bokuto said carefully. He stretched up to his desk and pulled down a box of tissues, handing one to Akaashi. “You put too much pressure on yourself sometimes. And feeling like this isn’t going to do you any good. Come on, let’s go grab some tea or something.” 

Akaashi blew his nose, blinking wet eyes. “No, it’s fine. I don’t want your parents or sisters to see me like this. It’s embarrassing.” 

Bokuto frowned, laughing slightly. “No, it’s not. I know emotions aren’t normal in your house, but they run quite high in mine. Even if we run into anyone, they won’t mention it.” 

Akaashi inhaled deeply, his breath shaking. “It’s still embarrassing. Let me just go to the bathroom first. I’m sorry. I’m okay. I try not to cry any longer than five minutes if I do.” 

They got to their feet and Bokuto gave Akaashi a slight smile before he quietly stepped out of the bedroom. 

This was the first time Bokuto witnessed Akaashi cry, but it wasn’t the last. He became used to Akaashi’s five minutes of emotional turmoil. He became the sole witness to Akaashi’s tears and anxiety. 


End file.
